


Gossip, Flowers, and more Gossip

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Clone Colony au [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gossip, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Boost and Sinker spend their day gossiping with several vode, after they get together. Boost is sure they'll end up the gossip the next day.They don't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Aha, so first, Boost is nonbinary. Sinker is not. Second, this is not beta'd, so if there's any mistakes... I wrote this at 5 AM, sorry, there's gonna be mistakes, lmao. Third, this wasn't quite how I wanted it to go, but it's also how family members function??? They're gossips, I tell you, all of them. Fourth, I'm preeeetty sure we made Bail chancellor??? if not I'll fix it. -shrugs-
> 
> This is actually a christmas gift for thebisexualmandalorian on tumblr
> 
> I own: Duraan, Ram'ser, Gett'se, Sunny, Xander, Jedi, Twitch, Radio, Boomer, Wreck Squad, and Jeff.

Boost smiled as they sat with Sinker, their legs touching. They'd only just decided to stop being friends with benefits, and start being partners. In a way, Boost had always known Sinker was the one they wanted to be with, but war and fear had kept them from admitting it. They loved Sinker; they always have and they always would.

“Uh-oh, Boost's got that stupid goofy ass look on their face.” Ram'ser noted as he sat down with Duraan. The older clone grinned at that.

“Well, well, well... Sinker's leg is right on pressed up against theirs, so somethin's telling me that these two finally got past that silly little arrangement they been havin' and finally tied the knot.”

“Oh for fuck's sake, why would we get married? Without _Wolffe_? You realize how much shit he'd give us for that?” Sinker spoke before Boost could, and Gett'se let out a laugh as he settled on the seat next to Ram'ser.

“You haven't denied the silly arrangement part!” The youngest teased.

“Because we _have_ moved past that.” Sinker confirmed. The three younger clones looked at the older ones, before Ram'ser smiled at them.

“Well, congrats then.” He said, “We'll make sure a proper bed is free tonight.”

“No need, we aren't overly sexual, you know.” Boost said.

“You don't always need a bed for sex.” Duraan chuckled a bit. “You of all vode should know that, darlin'.” They did, indeed, know about that. Before the war ended, before everything started with Sinker, Boost would hop into another vod's bunk just for the closeness. There hadn't been sex, and it was nice to just have two in one bunk, snuggling and offering comfort to each other by being a solid presence beside them. Only a few times, would Boost engage in sexual activities, and nine out of ten times would it be with Sinker.

“So, you guys know Fox apologized to Fives?” Gett'se asked them. The older four looked at him, eyes wide.

“For _what_?” Ram'ser asked, a confused look on his face.

“For the whole shooting him thing, back when Fives discovered the biochips.” Gett'se answered his best friend, though Boost had a feeling the two were a bit more than friends.

“He literally had no choice for that? And it was set to stun, right?” Sinker sounded as confused as Boost felt.

“Yeah, we know, but Fox still felt like he needed to apologize.” Gett'se shrugged. “Wheeze found out from Twitch.”

“Well damn...” Duraan said, and Ram'ser gasped at that. The four looked at their knife-wielding pack mate in shock. “What?”

“You said a _curse_!” Gett'se cried.

“Oh, honey, I've said a lot worse than that.” Duraan laughed, and Boost looked over at their partner. Sinker looked over with a shocked look, before shaking his head.

“We're going to Hevy and Broadside's today, right?” Sinker asked. Boost nodded.

“We're helping get flower arrangements for Xander and Jedi.” They replied. The two left the three younger clones alone, letting them exclaim over Duraan's “secret other life” as Gett'se had shouted.

=0=0=0=

“Hey Broadside!” Boost called as they followed Sinker past the bee colony and towards Hevy's flowers. Broadside waved, but returned to his bees, and Hevy shook his head in disgust at them.

“You have the weirdest taste in guys.” Sinker told Hevy. The younger clone looked at him in confusion.

“What?” He asked. Sinker and Boost grinned.

“Nevermind, vod'ika.” Boost replied, “So, Jedi and Xander are finally getting married?” Hevy nodded.

“According to Broadside, at least.” Hevy replied, “I think Echo mentioned it, too.”

“That's got to be one of the most anticipated weddings in the colony.” Boost said, “Like, is General Skywalker going to be there?”

“Jeff, Skywalker, Senator Amidala, even Chancellor Organa.” Hevy nodded.

“They've practically been married since they were cadets, so it's not really surprising?” Sinker admitted, “I mean, they were in the same squad as cadets, right?”

“I... don't know?” Boost shrugged, “I wouldn't even be surprised, honestly.”

“I know Twitch and Radio were squad-mates as cadets.” Hevy said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wreck Squad's kind of...”

“Weird?” Sinker offered.

“I was going to say insane.” Hevy replied, and the three laughed. By the time they finished picking out flowers and arrangements for the wedding. As it were, Sunny had eventually wandered down to them and told them about the wedding happening and officially asking Hevy to do what he and the two wolf-pack members had started.

The four eventually wandered into the house and sat with Waxer and did nothing but gossip. It was an educational part of Boost's day, since they learned that Appo had a secret admirer, Ponds had moved in with Fox apparently (but _when_!!??) and that Boomer working with Kix had the added bonus of doing everything possible to freak out Jesse.

By the time Boost and Sinker returned to the Pack House, it was late and they had ended up having dinner with Hevy, Broadside, Waxer, Boil, Numa, and Sunny. As promised by Ram'ser, a bed was free for them, and Boost smiled.

“Come on...” Sinker smiled at them, and Boost let themself be tugged down onto the bed. The two stripped each other down to their boxers – something not shocking for anyone else in the bedroom since at least half of them slept nude – and laid down. Kisses were exchanged, and Boost knew that by morning, they'd have a several hickeys. They didn't mind, and they were sure that it would spread around that the two of them were a Thing now, since Numa now knew, but they didn't mind that, either.

For the first time in a long time, Boost was content.

Now if they could just keep Sinker and Gett'se from trying to throw knives around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boomer being Silent and Intimidating towards Jesse is Canon for this AU, and Kix is well aware of what Boomer is doing and encourages it. In terms of Duraan, Ram'ser, and Gett'se (who has been mentioned in one of these fics before, by kristsune!), I haven't actually shared them on tumblr, so I'll probably do that tomorrow, lmao. Duraan's my 'southern belle' clone, so the cursing joke is a self-indulgent joke lmao


End file.
